Forgotten Memory
by Weaselle7
Summary: In Harry's Occlumency class, he found out the reason why did his scar happened to be a creepy lightning bolt, but did he notice who came to the Potters that night and mourned on his mother in his forgotten memory? Not a Harry/Severus Slash, REVIEW.


**Forgotten Memory  
**By : Weaselle7

"Good evening, Sir..." said Harry politely as he entered Snape's gloomy office. Snape glanced at him from his position, the shining thoughts in the Pensieve shined his face creepily from his chin.

"Shut the door behind you, Potter." instructed Snape in his usual flat tone. Harry closed the door carefully. He just got another Troll on his failed potion, he just got to make Snape didn't get angry now. Harry stepped to center of the room, prepared his mind and thoughts and took a deep breath; he waited Snape to speak first.

"Okay, Potter, after your past Occlumency classes, seeing your improvements, I just can't deny that you're so much like your father..." said Snape slowly with his usual sarcastic tone. Harry got his hands clenched into fists, he was just going to take his wand before Snape frowned at him and mock him with his expression. "If it wasn't because Professor Dumbledore, I might have hoped that you didn't have to be so different than your father. Mind's ready?"

Harry couldn't answer the question. Ready mind? How could he get his mind ready when Snape just couldn't restrain himself of mocking his father? He just wanted to have this class went normally without any problems with Snape, but Snape seemed to be the one who wanted the problems. Harry nodded lightly and shook Snape's sentences away, he just got to have his mind ready.

"We're starting now. _Legilimens!_" cast Snape and Harry could feel his brain was evaporating. Snape stung his brain, his burried memories were pushed to be played again before his eyes. Dudley slapped his face, Aunt Marge's dog chased Harry and he climbed the tree up, all the lies Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia made about his parents' car crash tragedy, Dudley spitted on his shirt, Hagrid brought him to the Diagon Alley. And then he could feel the sting decrease and he could open his eyes. In front of him, Snape was standing in victory, glorifying his weakness.

"Who's that fat boy? He always comes up in your memories. I think you're worth it..." Snape said.

"That's my cousin, Sir..." said Harry calmly, or at least trying to calm himself down.

"Those memories with your cousin with it just tempted me, I wonder when we can stop practising this..." said Snape and cast the spell again. Harry's head felt like being squeezed and Snape was digging his memories again. Ron fell down from his knight, he killed the Basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor, he was flying with Buckbeak along the Black Lake. Snape's spell backed off, Harry could open his eyes and he just hoped that Snape could believe him with the Chamber tragedy.

"Where did you get that sword?" asked Snape, trying to hide his amazement but still spoke with his usual flat tone like Harry's just disgraced the sword.

"From the Sorting Hat, Fawkes brought it for me, Sir..." said Harry in pride. He couldn't hide his smirk when he remembered that only true Gryffindors was able to get that Sword from the Sorting Hat itself. Snape frowned.

"Mind at ready." Snape said quickly, he didn't want Harry to boast in his class for sure. Harry laughed deep in his heart and he prepared his mind. "_Legilimens!_" Snape cast and Harry was brought into his own memories. He was chosen to represent Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament, Cho was dancing with Cedric at the Yule Ball, Wormtail killed Cedric before his eyes, Cho was sobbing just a few inches from his face... _Damn no!_ And Snape backed off again. Harry opened his eyes again and Snape looked confused.

"Who did that?" asked Snape.

"Who did what?" asked Harry back. Snape sighed.

"Who killed Diggory?" asked Snape.

"Wormtail did, Sir..." said Harry using Peter's nickname in purpose. Snape frowned again; Harry bet it was just a fake expression. Harry knew that Snape was working for Voldemort and there was no way he didn't know that Wormtail did work for him too. Harry felt disappointed for a while, if just he could show Snape how Cedric got killed and how Voldemort came back. But then he remembered that Snape was working for Voldemort, he even thought that Snape got that Mark.

"Mind at ready Potter, I'm getting tired. I hope you can attack me." Snape said and sighed. He cast the spell and Harry's head felt like burnt. Suddenly he saw his parents died, and Harry never remember the memory clearer than this time.

_"Over my dead body!" he heard a voice from downstairs, followed by the darkest spell he ever heard. Lily broke down, hugging baby Harry tightly. Lily knelt in front of him, she wiped her tears very quickly. Harry could hear soft footsteps coming closer and closer, but Lily didn't look back. _

_"Harry, you're so loved. Mama loves you, Dada loves you. Be safe, Harry, be strong." said Lily without sobbing or choking. Harry's heart broke when he saw Lily kept strong for him. And then the door flung open magically and a hooded figure appeared there. Lily jumped and turned over to protect baby Harry. _

_"Ah, Lily Potter. I command you to move over so I can have you son, Harry Potter..." said Voldemort with a tone like Snape. Harry's hatred against Snape grew bigger. _

_"No! No! Never! Just killed me instead, don't you touch him!" shrieked Lily, she was finally crying now. Voldemort chuckled and it was the cruelest and devilish laughter Harry ever heard. _

_"I give you three second to move aside and I will not touch you at all. Otherwise you will die along with your son." Voldemort commanded. Lily stayed still, not moving from baby Harry. _

_"Just kill me instead of Harry! Please, I beg you!" pleaded Lily. Harry's heart broke and he wondered why the memory hadn't changed yet. He forced to get Snape's spell off his head but he just couldn't. Instead of it, Harry's head felt like burnt into vapors. _

_"One." Voldemort counted. _

_"I will not move!" shouted Lily. Harry fought, but he realized he couldn't move like when he saw someone's memory in the Pensieve. _

_"Two."_

_"You idiot devil just kill me now for him!"_

_"Three."_

_"Harry we all love you!" Lily shouted at the last seconds of her life. Harry's heart broke, he didn't want to continue, he regretted it to watch it. Harry hardly caught Voldemort's movement (and Voldemort pronunciation of the spell), but it was less than a second and a flash of green light struck his mother. Lily broke down and baby Harry was fine. _

_Voldemort walked closer and pointed his wand at Harry. Harry felt scared, but then he realized it was just happening in his head, that he lived, that it had passed. Baby Harry looked at Voldemort fearlessly. And then Voldemort scratched his wand on Harry's forehead, trying to mark him with a scar. But baby Harry hated him, he killed Lily, so baby Harry struggled, he fought and rebelled. And then the usual lined-scar Voldemort tried to make had just changed into an odd lightning bolt sign. Baby Harry cried, Harry's head felt so bad. His scar felt so pained and Snape's spell burnt his head down. He begged to get out quickly from his own memory. _

_"I will kill you someday!" said Voldemort in a revengeful tone. And then he left Harry with no parents. Voldemort disappeared in a loud crash sound and Harry knew it was called 'Apparating'. Not long after it, Harry heard other soft footsteps. Another all-in-black-fashioned man appeared on the doorway but Harry's head felt too terrible for the fifteen years old himself to recognize the face. _

_The man also broke down. His long, black hair, his robes, all of it felt familiar. The man sobbed, cried, shouting regrets. He crawled to Lily's dead body sides, he pulled her closer and Harry felt angry. But just before Harry could discover what were the man doing with Lily's dead body, Snape backed off and Harry arrived back at Snape's office. _

Harry fell down with his arms on his head. It felt so terrible, burnt, torn, cut into pieces, melted and evaporated. Harry could see that Snape also staggered back to his desk, resting an arm on it. For a while, Harry thought that Snape was watching at him exactly on his eyes, but Snape always turned away when he looked at him. Neither spoke for almost ten minutes, Harry's head felt so terrible, no one knew what had gone into Snape.

Finally, Harry spoke.

"Who the hell was that? Pulling my mother's corpse?" asked Harry, ignoring his politeness. Snape glanced at him quickly, Snape's eyes widened in a second although Harry wasn't sure.

"I don't tolerance such words in my class, and you will call me 'Sir'." warned Snape.

"SIR." added Harry with no patience. He got to know it. Snape took a long time and then he answered.

"You didn't know what had happened in your life, don't you? I'm not too surprise if I compared with how you break the school rules." said Snape, still resting on his arm. Harry clenched his jaw and fists.

"Why the memory didn't roll like usual?" asked Harry again.

"Because you did not struggle, and now we know that you only have power at the beginning. Time weakened you!" said Snape sarcastically.

"You controlled my mind! I know you just stayed there! You love seeing that moment when my parents died! You like to see me suffer! You only wanted to know what your 'lord' did that time!" shout Harry out of control. Snape glared at him and he rose. Harry also stood up.

"I _never_ say I love the fact your parents died! You have no idea how much I lov-..." Snape stopped right before he spoiled everything. He turned back to his desk and Harry saw his eyes widened again slightly before he turned back.

"How much you love what? My parents' death?" asked Harry backfired all Snape's sarcastic comments.

"Get out if you still wanted this class." ordered Snape flatly. He was watching at Harry as Harry walked out of the class. Harry challenged Snape's eyes, he was not afraid. He couldn't stand it and he spoke before he closed the door.

"What so weird with my eyes?"

"Evening, Potter." said Snape and he magically flung the door closed right before Harry's nose. Harry's anger rose bigger and bigger like a flaming fire. He wanted to smash the door up, shouting curses at Snape and kicking anything. But he kept all of it inside, when he heard soft sobs came from inside Snape's room. It left Harry confused, guilty, rather satisfied and clueless.

_Harry got his lightning bolt from his struggle, even he was a baby.  
__He hadn't remembered the man yet although it was just a forgotten memory._

End~

**A/N : **Just something from my head that I wished can be enjoyable for you guys. Review please! And note that Harry didn't catch how Voldemort pronounce the Killing Curse. Sorry I haven't update my OC multichaps... xD


End file.
